Promise
by Moonwalking-Greaser
Summary: 'Promise' Soda took his pinky and locked it with Pony's. 'Promise.' One-shot! Sodapop gets shot in 'Nam. His thoughts. WARNING: Might be a little sad!


Gunshots. That was the last thing I heard before I hit the ground. I was starting to feel heat radiate in my stomach. It was slowly crawling up into my lungs, making it hard to breathe. I saw my buddy John frantically yelling over at me, but I couldn't hear him, I was in too much pain. I sat up a little as a new pain radiated through my stomach. I touched my stomach and nearly cried out if I hadn't bit my lip. I felt a thick substance, and already knew what it was.

Blood.

I tried hard not to puke because that would result in even more pain. I laid my head down on the ground.

This is it.

This is where I die.

Flashbacks started running through my head.

Pony's third birthday, I remember that so clearly.

_''Ponyboy! C'mon blow out the candles!'' said an overly excited Sodapop. He sat next to Ponyboy with Darry on the other side of him, and the gang right across. Just as Ponyboy blew out his candles, Darry then took the chance to gently smash Pony's head into the cake. It was a tradition of the Curtis' to smash their head into the cake. When Darry was three, he just licked it off his face, and Soda laughed hysterically when they did it to him. But for Ponyboy, when he lifted his head up, he had tears in his eyes. Sodapop saw the distressed looked on his brother's face, and suddenly was filled with a strange urge to protect his younger brother and make him feel better._

_''Pone, watch this.'' Ponyboy looked over at Sodapop with tears streaming down his face. Sodapop smashed his hand into the cake and grabbed a fist full of the chocolate sweetness. What he did next surprised everyone. He threw the cake right onto Darry's face where it landed with a splat. Everyone had their eyes on 9 year old Darry and 5 year old Soda's mischievous grin, wondering what Darry would do next, laugh or beat Soda to a pulp. Even little Ponyboy looked scared. It seemed like centuries before Darry removed the chocolate from his eyes. Once he could fully see, he grabbed a fist full of cake and threw it at Sodapop and laughed when it landed on his hair. That was cue for everyone to start a chocolate war. Johnny was laughing with Ponyboy, Darry was shoving chocolate into Dally's face, and Two-Bit just straight dove his head into the cake, causing Steve to roll his eyes. Sodapop sat back and watched everyone have fun, and even though they're parents would make them clean this up later, the smile on Ponyboy's face was worth it. _

I smiled at that memory. My smile quickly left my face when I suddenly felt something wet against my burning hot skin. I looked up at the sky where little raindrops were silently making their way down on the ground, coming down faster every time. That gave me another flashback, this one, not so happy.

_It was a very depressing day for the gang. Even the weather expressed their moods: cloudy, gray, rainy, and dark. The Curtis' just came home from the burial of their parents. Usually the gang would have been there with them, but they wanted to give the brothers some space and time to mourn. Ponyboy sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands, crying. Sodapop was next to him, staring blankly at the turned off tv, all cried out. Darry was in his room, changing into his black t-shirt and some gray sweatpants. He came out and was greeted with silence. He sighed and went over to both Sodapop and Ponyboy, and crouching in front of them. _

_''Hey it's gonna be alright.. We'll make it work.'' _

_Ponyboy was the first to speak in shuddering breaths, ''It hurts Darry. I miss them.''_

_Darry took the chance to sit between Pony and Soda, wrapping his arms around them._

_''I know little buddy, I miss them too. But it's gonna get better. They wouldn't want us here moping and crying, would they?'' said Darry, using a gentle voice. He looked over at Sodapop who's eyes were still glued to the tv. ''You okay Pepsi-Cola?''_

_It was a couple seconds before Soda looked away, new tears forming in his eyes. _

_''What if they take us away from you? I don't wanna go to a foster home!'' _

_''No one's gonna take y'all away from me. They won't if you guys promise me you'll stay outta trouble, and keep your grades up.'' Darry looked from one brother to another. _

_All of a sudden both Soda and Pony's voices said 'promise' at the exact the same time. They looked at each other, and for the first time since the accident, they laughed. Darry smiled at this small improvement. ''Alright, let's go eat some cake!'' he said while the three brothers raced to the kitchen, their hearts still heavy with grief, but getting better. _

I couldn't help but smile at that memory. I had the best big brother in the world. One who would sacrifice his life for his family. But my smile turned into a frown once again when yet another flashback entered my mind.

_Sodapop was in his bed, clutching Pony's pillow in one hand, and the letter he wrote to Sandy in the other. He had just lost Ponyboy, and now Sandy said she never loved him. This was the worst week Soda ever lived through. While he was crying into the pillow, he heard his bedroom door open, and some murmuring. He lifted his face from his pillow and was greeted by Steve and Two-Bit. He furiously wiped his eyes and sat up in bed. There was an awkward silence between the three before Steve broke it._

_''So, how're you holding up?''_

_Sodapop sighed heavily and looked at the letter in his hand. _

_''I'm a mess! First Ponyboy ran away, and if that wasn't hard enough, Sandy told me she never loved me. How the hell am I supposed to 'hold up' Steve!?'' hollered Sodapop, with fresh new tears staining his cheeks. _

_Steve, a little surprised by Soda's sudden outburst, sat next to him and put his arm on his shoulder. ''Hey, it'll be alright. Sandy was a bitch anyway. And I'm sure Dal knows where Pony is.''_

_Sodapop looked up at him, ''But it's hard Steve, it's so fucking hard.''_

_''I know it is, but it'll get better, I swear on my life.''_

_Once those word were outta Steve's mouth, Sodapop tackled him into a hug. _

_''Thanks Steve,'' Sodapop whispered, ''You're the best buddy anyone could have.''_

_In that moment, Two-Bit piped up. ''Okay, if y'all are done with your little romance, I'm a little hungry, so how about I make some hot dogs or somethin'?'' Soda smiled and Steve rolled his eyes. _

_''Two-Bit, you idiot, you don't even know how to cook.''_

_Two-Bit hunched his shoulders, and pointed a finger at Steve while raising his eyebrow,_

_''That's not how you talk to your olders Steve!'' he said, with his best impression of an old man._

_''It's elders, you dumbass!''_

_''Olders, elders, tomato, tomahto. Same thing.''_

_Sodapop couldn't help but laugh at their argument. His heart still ached for Ponyboy and Sandy, but he knew he was gonna be alright, especially with friends like Two-Bit and Steve._

I was freezing cold by now, and I knew I was about to go any second. John was saying something but everything was tuned out and hazy, that I didn't hear him. I felt myself loosing consciousness, thinking about my brothers, my parents, the gang, and how'll I'll never see them again. I thought about the promise I made to Ponyboy before I left.

_Sodapop was hugging Ponyboy tightly, while trying to stay strong for his sake. He would be leaving tomorrow. The brothers stayed silent while hugging each other for a while before they finally pulled apart. Pony's eyes were red rimmed and he was occasionally sniffling. It broke Soda's heart to see him cry. He ruffled his hair and looked deep into his usually green eyes, that turned gray when he cried._

_''Pony, I promise I'll be home.'' _

_He looked up at Sodapop with fresh tears springing into his eyes._

_''But what if you don't?''_

_''Well that's why I'm promising you right now. I promise on my life I'll come home to you and Darry, no matter what.''_

_Ponyboy wiped his eyes with his sleeve and put his pinky out in front of him, something Soda and Pony used to do when they were little._

_''Promise?''_

_Soda took his pinky and locked it with Pony's._

_''Promise.''_

The black was over-taking my sight and my breathing became harder and heavier by the second. The pain was horrible, but I couldn't think of anything else besides the fact that I broke Pony's promise.

''I'm so sorry Pone.'' I managed to whisper before the blackness over-took my eyesight.

* * *

**A/N: TA-DAA! This was a random one-shot I just thought of. And I didn't wanna write about Sandy, because I don't like her, but it was an important part of Soda's life, so eh why not? Btw, I hate the girls of The Outsiders. Everyone except Marcia. Marcia's cool. And Angela's not bad. So I hope you liked this random one-shot! I don't usually write Sodapop's character, because I'm used to writing Steve or Darry's POV, but it was actually pretty easy. :) **


End file.
